wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raspberry Torte Bear
'Raspberry Torte '''is one of Strawberry Shortcake's best friends and main characters in the series. BioEdit A friendly fashionista with a fresh outlook on all things creative. A sweetheart who loves designing with inspiration from her best friends. AppearanceEdit Raspberry has raspberry-pink fur with pale pink lips and pink violet eyes. Her long brown-colored hair is navel length with softly spiked bangs mostly brushed to the right, long enough to cover one ear. She wears a mint headband with a single green stripe in the middle and a raspberry ornament sewn to the side. At times she may pull her hair into a ponytail held with a raspberry clip. Normally, she wears a light green top with tight elbow-length sleeves beneath a raspberry sleeveless dress with a design matching her headband beneath the chest. Tiny studs line both the top and bottom of the dress. She also wears a purple bolero, purple flats with three raspberry spheres on each toe and a pale pink strap, and soft pink and white striped leggings. At times she carries a raspberry bracelet or purse. For casual outings later in the series she wore a pink and white striped shirt with two raspberries on it, one white, one pale lilac with purple lining, along with fuchsia short-shorts and pink shoes. PersonalityEdit Sweet and passive and patient, but a little sensitive and at her worst can appear fussy or flustered when confronted by a problem. She also appears to lack self-confidence and has a hard time coming out of her shell to speak of her own ideas unless others encourage her first. Raspberry is very artistic and creative. She is always designing and is filled with big ideas. She is a bit of a perfectionist and may overwork herself if given a window of opportunity that needs her full attention. While she is aware her decisions may worry others, she feels that she has to be this way to complete anything. Official Hub ProfileEdit ''Super stylish Raspberry Torte loves giving fashion advice to all the girls in Berry Bitty City. Raspberry's friends know they can always count on her for the berry latest styles--and true friendship, too! TalentsEdit Raspberry knows a lot when it comes to creativity and designing, and her time is usually spent on making layouts, creating something new, designing things like clothing or decor, etc. She is very talented with a needle and thread and can even produce six fancy gowns with less than a day's notice. She also has a great palette and can tell what works and what doesn't with ease. Raspberry also seems to enjoy painting and beginning with Season 2, picked up an interest in playing the piano and keyboard. Although she is shown being less confident then the others, Raspberry can come up with great ideas and plans. She also has the ability to sense things in others and is usually there to bring it out when they feel down or upset. RelationsEdit * Strawberry Shortcake: Strawberry is one of Raspberry's best friends. Whenever she sees Strawberry's efforts, it can leave Raspberry feeling more confident in her abilities. They both have a tendency to point out the good in the other and boost each others confidence. * Blueberry Muffin: A good friend, Blueberry often confides in Raspberry and is often the first to tell her news. Raspberry knows Blueberry very well and they seem to have a great deal of trust in each other. * Orange Blossom: When Raspberry feels unsure of herself, Orange is there to help her jump into something new - whether she wants to or not. However, they work pretty well together, and some times the role will be reversed, with Raspberry being the one to encourage Orange. * Lemon Meringue: Her best friend, they both share a love of creative and feminine exploits with a friendly rivalry due to their different opinions. Whenever they put their different opinions aside they are able to create wonderful things. Lemon can always count on Raspberry as evidenced in High Tech Drama episode, when Lemon was depressed that nothing went as she planned, but Raspberry cheered her up and told her that they are team and won't leave her. * Plum Pudding: Another of Raspberry's close friends, they usually go the extra mile to see each other cheer up. Their personalities work to foil one-another, with one girl being loud and expressive, and the other being quiet and reserved. They can often be found together. * Cherry Jam: After Raspberry was growing famous through the help of Mavis Maraschino, Cherry had been pretty concerned for her. They were able to relate through their creative but somewhat withdrawn personalities, allowing them to understand each other and grow a close bond. * Huckleberry Pie: The little interaction they have together is warm and friendly. * Chiffon: A small pink puppy Raspberry gained from Huckleberry. She loves to dress her up and due to her small size, is normally found held by Raspberry or in her purse. * Apple Dumplin: * Sweet and Sour Grapes: Along with Lemon, Raspberry met the bickering twins first when they arrived to Berry Bitty City. At first, the way they tend to feud is reminiscent of the way Lemon and Raspberry some times would and as such, this allowed the girls to relate to the twins and understand their own feelings better. QuotesEdit * "It's going to be dreamy, magical... dreamagical!" * "Did we...? Did you...? Is there...? Oh my...? What did we catch?" * "I’m not doing the fashion show without you. We’re a team, Lemon." TriviaEdit * This is the only Strawberry Shortcake series where Raspberry wasn't given a rude, slightly antagonist personality. ** In the original Strawberry Shortcake series, she was said to be a nice girl with a cheeky nature. ** In the 2nd series she was a rough and impolite tomboy who could be inconsiderate. * In all series though, she was shown to keep her pink, purple, and green color scheme. * She is one of the only original Berry Girls not included in all series of Strawberry Shortcake, this being the upcoming 2017/2018 series. ** However, it is possible she will appear later, like she did in the 2nd series. * Raspberry has allergies to certain flowers, including fake ones. * Raspberry has a habit of combining words when excited. * The quilting club is Raspberry's favorite. * In one of the comics, Raspberry has a chipmunk as a temporary pet. The storyline plays similar to Fish Out of Water. * Raspberry often has picnics with Jadeybug and Princess Berrykinduring their time off. This also makes her the only other berry girl to have a friendship or bond with Princess Berrykin besides Strawberry. * Raspberry loves crate paper. * Raspberry is the only girl who did not receive a new official image on the Hub Page when it updated. While she was given a background to match theirs, her image was the same. * Like Blueberry, some official art depicts changes to her outfit. * She can play the piano and keyboard, but as evident in "A Berry Merry Birthday" she can also play the guitar. * Her voice actress voices Pinkie Pie's 3 sisters, Maude Pie, Limestone Pie, and Marble Pie in My Little Pony G4. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Pink Characters Category:Just Dessert Pets Category:Characters who wear them outfits Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear sock and shoes Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Just Desserts Pets